Grand Lethal Ultra
by Shorty6
Summary: sorry the first part is so short! but the second part, i guarantee, will be longer as well as the 3rd!


Grand Lethal Ultra  
  
"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, please wake up!" "Huh? Wha-what? What is it?"  
  
Zidane shook his head and opened his eyes. "What?!" Zidane yelled.  
  
"U-um.so sorry to wake you, Highness, but we have an emergency," the Alexandrian soldier explained.  
  
"Emergency, huh? So why don't you just tell Dagger? She's the best with all the emergency stuff," Zidane said with a yawn.  
  
"First of all, well, you're the king and you take FULL responsibility for the kingdom, the queen is under you so she has half. And number 2; General Beatrix and Steiner suggested that the queen shouldn't see this," she replied.  
  
Zidane looked at Garnet and gave her a little kiss, "be right back."  
  
The soldier led him to the theater balcony where Beatrix and Steiner waited patently. Beatrix sighed, "Your Majesty.well.look to the east."  
  
Zidane walked up to the edge and looked east and saw New Burmecia burning to a crisp and at thee mercy of a giant worm with wings.  
  
"Oh.my.shit, that worm is huge!" Zidane cried.  
  
Beatrix walked up next to him, "not only is it big, it's destroying New Burmecia and all of the people in it!" Zidane stepped back, "Whoa, that can't be a good sign. We can't tell Dagger-"  
  
"Tell me what?" Garnet asked, stepping out onto the balcony. "Dagger! Baby! What's up?" Zidane said, whirling around with a big grin.  
  
"What's wrong, Zidane?" Garnet asked, walking up closer. Zidane ran up to her and tried to push her back the other way. "Zidane! What are you doing?!" Garnet said, turning back around. Before he could explain, Garnet froze.  
  
"What.what is that?" Garnet said slowly. "U-um.well Dagger you see." Zidane started off. But before he could get to the next part of the sentence, she'd passed out. Zidane knelt down, "maybe we should've told us in the morning when she's less tender, eh?" Beatrix sighed, "I guess."  
  
The next morning, Garnet sat up quickly and looked around. Zidane was sitting nearby but looked at her. He smiled, "hey, you alright? You passed out yesterday." Garnet bit her lip and tried to remember.  
  
"New Burmecia! It was.burning last night.wasn't it?" Garnet said, hanging her head low. "And that monster.was it real?"  
  
"It was said to be so unknown Eidolon or something. We weren't going to tell you because we felt that.we felt that you would.worry too much. We didn't want you to suffer. That's all. We just didn't want you to hurt yourself anymore," Zidane said, softly.  
  
Garnet sat next to Zidane; "it's too late now. I AM worried."  
  
"Well.then I guess there's really no other way to handle this, huh?" Zidane replied, folding his arms.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Garnet asked softly.  
  
"I mean, if this is really the case with the Eidolon and all.don't you think it means something?" Zidane said with a smile.  
  
"Well no, actually," Garnet said, shaking her head.  
  
"Baby, just get dressed!" Zidane said with a grin. "I'll meet you at the balcony!"  
  
"Zidane! W-wait! What do I wear?" Garnet asked. "Look in the closet on the right next to the tea table. Daddy got you a new wardrobe!"  
  
Garnet put her finger up and watched him leave but sighed. She walked over to the closet and opened it up. She would bet herself 50,000 Gil that it was some short, short hochie, up your butt piece of pants and some little piece of shirt but if she did she would've lost. It was almost like what she wore before but one side of the pant part was short and her shirt was sort of like a tank shirt. He got her 2 pink ribbons for her hair, which went with her pink rose jumpsuit. No gloves but she had white, long boots to go with it all.  
  
She smiled, 'you were prepared.'  
  
Zidane waited by the theater balcony. What he was wearing was very different. Black vest, white shirt, white belt, white dagger holster, black pants, backwards gray boots, black cuffs, gold cufflinks and his gloves were ripped at the fingers and he had a black ribbon for his hair.  
  
He looked up and grinned, "baby! Sexy!"  
  
Garnet looked down at herself and blushed. She walked pats him to the balcony and Zidane took a little peek at her ass.  
  
"Ooh.baby likie," Zidane purred to himself.  
  
Garnet looked out at the crowd. They stretched for miles and miles. She smiled and waved down at them. They all cheered. Zidane leaned over the side and grinned at everyone like he always does. Half of the girls in the crowd fainted. That was a sign, a pretty darn good sign.  
  
Garnet cleared her throat and addressed them.  
  
"U-um.hello people of Alexandria.as some of you may not know, yesterday evening one of out affiliate countries, New Burmecia, we destroyed by an unknown force. Therefore, having heard that all of Burmecia's defenses have been eliminated, Zidane and I have decided to help Burmecia at all costs," Garnet said, explaining the situation.  
  
The crowd started to get restless again.  
  
Zidane looked at Garnet and went from there.  
  
"However, we will NOT be using Alexandria's forces so don't worry about being drafted. Gar.net.and I feel that this is not needed. So basically, we won't be using mass force or battle ships. Just her, and me," Zidane continued.  
  
"And so, knowing this, we ask that you all stay calm and support us with your hope and faith in Alexandria. Until we return." Garnet said, turning to Beatrix and pulling her toward the front. ".General Beatrix will take charge of the responsibilities. We are sorry but all objections will be denied, as this is the only option."  
  
Zidane smiled at Beatrix, "don't kill them all now, eh?"  
  
Beatrix smiled, "I'll do my best Your Grace."  
  
'My, I never thought I'd EVER be calling someone like him 'Your Grace',' Beatrix thought.  
  
Garnet bowed and left the balcony, Zidane shortly after. Garnet stepped outside and the crowd cheered again. Garnet smiled as they stepped aside. As they walked through, they threw roses at them. Garnet caught one or two and put them in her hair. Zidane caught five or six and gave them to five or six cute girls in the crowd. Garnet made up her face at him. Zidane grinned at her and gave her his last rose. Garnet rolled her eyes. And so.it begins. 


End file.
